Rotten Ninja, Grotesque Romance
by KenacatStudios
Summary: Like the title says, but with ninja. Love. Obsession. Murder. Vocaloid. Sounds like a normal day to me. XD Sakura Miku Sasuke Kaito Hinata Luka. Sorry if it isn't really...good. Best i could do from a song. XD


_Ken: Just something I came up with from my favorite vocalized video. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters, they belong to Kishimoto._

_You may want to see the video of it first to understand it better. ( watch?v=ftX15vsv5Xg&list=PLhDfj_Qstz_rnZuVZQ-okoLUZYP6UcB88&index=58 )_

* * *

There I was, in my apartment. Light off. Heat off. I wore a red dress, sleeveless with no shoes. My pink hair out, it wasn't too long, shoulder length. My green eyes stared at the pictures of you on the wall.

All I took without your knowing. One of you in the park, another of you at the store and many more. I lean against the wall which separated our homes, mumbling. "Love me."

Was I born to love you? I didn't know. I just do. I can't explain it. But it feels so right. Your raven black hair that stood up in the back. Your charcoal colored eyes that showed your seriousness.

I blushed at my thoughts. I keep hunting your personal love information in the closed door of myself. Wondering what your likes and dislikes were. Your interests and hobbies. You were so secretive, but I wanted to know _every_thing about you.

I wish I could touch your face, stroke your face, my sweetheart. My blush and smile went away when I heard giggling outside. I pried my curtains to see you with a black headed girl who had white eyes with a lavander tint. The recognizable stutter as she spoke, this girl, known as Hinata. I watched as you two chatted and laughed together.

My heart sunk. But all I could feel is happiness for you. "Oh, my. Oh, my, you have a guest?" I asked myself. "She a pretty girl, Sasuke-kun." I my frown curved into a sly smile. "Tell me how much you love her." I turned away from my window and grabbed an item from my closet.

"I'll kill her and pack her up." I maniacally laughed to myself in my dark home. I grabbed a picture of you and her, and a box of matches. I whipped one across the side of the box, igniting a spark. I placed the lite match under the side of the picture which she was on and burned her. There I was, burning photos of that girl.

"I wonder what she's doing right now." I chuckled to myself. I laid on my bed, covered with hand made dolls of you. "You can do anything you want to me." I said. "Because I love you this much, see?" I kissed a doll of you on the lips.

"I want a collection of you." I said, staring at the floor.

* * *

The next day, she came to the apartments, looking for you. Being a good neighbor I invite her in, not wanting her to stay outside. I tell her that you're not home, lying through my teeth with a smile.

I grabbed my axe that was in the kitchen. Before she could as me a question I struck her.

The next day you kept calling her. Hoping that she would answer, but she didn't. I left a package by your door before walking away, smiling inwardly.

That night I watched you through the window as you went inside with the package in your hand. I wait as you opened it and you face showed only one emotion...shock. I left you the head of you 'friend', Hinata. Just her head, neck and shoulders. You started crying, something I've never seen you do.

"Why are you crying?" I asked you, knowing you can't hear me. "What's wrong? Oh, this one?" I said holding up a piece of Hinata's hair. I'll affectionately hold a cardboard box that you'll be put into when you're dead. You stared at me through the window, holding the girl's head in your arms. I smiled before disappearing into the darkness in my apartment.

I'll put a present by your door, a kitten head for every single day. For you, a cat lover. Meow.

* * *

Burning the photos of that girl, I wonder if she ever existed.

One day you come to my home, with a bouquet in your hand. I smile and let you in. I place the flowers in a vase, happy before sitting on my knees. Burning the photos of the girl, I wonder if she ever existed.

'I love you' such a cliche doesn't satisfy me. But makes me want to puke.

I then turn to see you standing above me, a frown was on your face. I see that you found my axe as you tightened your grip on the handle. You raised it over my head. "I will...eternally...love you." I whispered as you smashed it into my head.

There I was. Bleeding all over. My body was cold. You killed me. I was killed. But at least I was killed by you.

* * *

Creepy, huh? XD

Sorry if this offends you but the video was very good, watch it.


End file.
